


Treat You

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, big sub/small dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: "💕💕💕💕 FORTREDBROS!!! 💕💕💕💕 This is both a statement and a request FortMax as Maximum Bottom(tm) getting spoiled by his two smaller husbands. Cerebros being the main lead and most excited to love his hard working bf. Red being the more subtle/gentler one? Big pillowprince Fort cause despite how strong and powerful he is in the field, in reality he's just a big softy that will easily melt in the love and attention he craves but has never experienced until now. First time living his truth B)"Request from Tumblr





	Treat You

Nobody else got to see this side of Fort Max. Gentle, quiet, soft, and just oh, so willing. He didn’t make the decisions, really. He was content to do any and everything with his two conjunxes, so he let them take the wheel most days. He could tell that they both loved it. Red Alert worked best when he was able to control things, and Cerebros obviously had never been given an opportunity to be in the lead. Of course, the two of them also loved walking with their huge, powerful partner on their arm.

Just as such, Max didn’t do much in terms of vying for control in the berthroom either. He hadn’t had many chances to do so as of yet, they were all pretty busy mechs, but when they did manage to take each other to the berth, they managed to share things pretty evenly. Fort Max, though, had to wonder if his conjunxes had a way that they may prefer.

He arrived back at his habsuite after a long day to see Red Alert at his home desk, remotely keeping up with his tasks, and Cerebros getting something to refuel. 

“Hey, Maxie, want something while I’m here?” Cerebros asked, putting a cube of his own down on the counter. Max gratefully accepted a cube being pushed into his servos by his tiny conjunx. Cerebros’ visor was bright and eager as he impatiently downed his own cube and waited for Max to finish his. He didn’t, the bigger mech just ended up setting it down on the counter to get Cerebros to confess to what had gotten him so excited. 

“Wanna come to the berth?” Cerebros tried to seem as sexy as possible. It really wasn’t sexy, it was almost more funny than anything, but Fort Max obliged and held out his servo to be led to the berthroom. Red realized shortly and set aside his work and followed the two of them.

Cerebros was already on top of Max by the time Red stepped through the door. Fort Max was laying back against the berth, Cerebros straddling over his massive torso on his servos and knee joints.

“Starting without me?” Red said, climbing onto the berth and giving each mech a quick kiss, Max trying to lean and chase his conjunx after he broke the kiss.

“Soooo,” Cerebros hefted himself to his knees, how far his servos were spread hindering him just a bit, “We wanted to try something.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Max purred. “Anything in particular you want me to do? I see that the two of you so helpfully left me out of all the talk.”

“Exactly! That’s because we don’t want you to do anything.” Cerebros walked his digits down Max’s chest, “Nothing. At. All.” His voice almost had a sort of singing quality to it. Next to them, Red chuckled at Max’s confused squint to Cerebros.

“We just want to treat you, Max.” Red filled in the space next to Cerebros as he spoke. One mech on the outside of Max’s thighs, one between them. “Everything’s already figured out. You just work so hard all the time, and we want to treat you for once.”

“Yep! So lay back and open your panels.”

“ _ Cerebros _ ,” Red jokingly admonished him, “Least we could do is,” He leaned down to Max’s helm, “Warm him up a little bit first, right?”

Red captured Fort Max’s lips in a kiss, gentle and warm, but easily seizing all of Max’s processor. The larger mech closed his optics and leaned into the kiss, his servo coming to hold Red Alert’s cheek. Quickly, Max’s servo began to roam lower down only to be snatched by Red’s and pushed against Max’s own chest.

“No, remember, you’re not doing  _ anything _ .” Red told him. He knew that he was being a little strict, but in order to get Max to actually relax and not try to lead his conjunxes into anything besides what they planned, being a little bit stern was necessary.

“Come on, Red,” Max laughed when Red Alert finally pulled back. “There’s no way you’re serious about this.”

“We can see the bags under your optics, Maxie,” Cerebros cut in, his servos pressing lightly on Max’s belly as he leaned forward, “Think of this as a treat, then. It doesn’t have to be something we do often.”

Fort Max hummed and looked at his conjunxes’ hopeful faces before relenting and leaning back slightly, giving them the go ahead. 

Cerebros squealed and immediately got to work teasing sensitive seams and the edges of plating, while Red focused on Max’s lips. It wasn’t long before Cerebros started groping at Max’s interface paneling, eager, greedy servos coaxing the thin panels to slide aside. Those same digits traced around Max’s spike as it pressurized into his servo, Cerebros nudging his faceplate to it in a mock kiss.

Fort Max, meanwhile, had his lips occupied by Red Alert’s. Though, that didn’t stop him from tilting his hips to let Cerebros have better access to his array. The lithe mech between Max’s legs held the thick spike in front of him, his digits unable to touch as he gave it a few slow pulls.

“Now, I know we had something planned out and stuff,” Cerebros hummed, “But what if we just tease him? What do you say, Red?”

Red Alert pulled away from Max, his lips tender and warm, optics perusing Max’s prone frame.

“No, let’s not torture him this time. We said this would be about treating him, right?”

The two of them spoke, almost like Max wasn’t even there. Their attention soon returned to him, though, when Red Alert began kissing and mouthing at the sensitive edges of Max’s finals and Cerebros’ digit tips slicked through the larger mech’s hot valve pleats.

Max’s spike dripped lubricant onto his belly, his valve making a mess of the berth, while neither of his conjunxes had even popped their panels. It made his face flush and spike twitch in Cerebros’ servo. Cerebros let his faceplate transform away, his lips eagerly sealing around the head of Max's spike. Fort Max's hips thrust up into Cerebros' mouth, his lips falling open in a soft sigh that was quickly corrupted by his shudder when Red lightly dragged his dentae along the edge of Max's finial. 

“Okay, you two,” Max huffed, “I don’t know what you’re playing at here, but I think we’ve done enough ‘warm up’.” The rare sight of Cerebros’ lips was doing nothing to calm Max’s need.

“Then how do you want us, Max?” Red murmured into Max’s audio receptor, “Want me to take your valve, with Cerebros around your spike? Does that sound good?”

“Yes, yes, very. Now, please can we get something going here?” Max urged Red to stop toying with his kibble and move further down the berth. The mech chuckled and obliged, crawling down to meet Cerebros with a quick kiss before falling in behind him.

Slim arms and legs bracketed Max’ frame as Cerebros climbed up just enough to hold his valve over the rigid spike, wet from its own lubricant. Fort Max’s engine hiccuped when Cerebros sunk halfway down his spike on his initial drop. He felt the lithe mech shiver and clench around him, calipers twitching. Shortly after, while Cerebros was working himself lower and making Max’s thick spike force him open, Red sheathed himself in Max’s messy valve.

Max’s helm fell back against his pillow in a moan. Cerebros’ servos continued to grope and caress and stroke against every sensitive piece of kibble he could reach, all while his hips gyrated and rolled to get himself further down on Max’s spike. Red was accompanying Cerebros’ efforts, filling Max’s valve and dragging his spike across sensors and nodes with each languid thrust. 

His vents spouted hot air and his cooling fans only churned out more heat. Max wasn’t used to his two partners on such display for him. He wasn’t accustomed to simply being able to watch and  _ feel _ and it was amazing. Did they say that they didn’t have to do this often? Max was already considering asking them to do this more often. He never thought that he would enjoy just letting them do all the work, but he was falling into the role nicely. 

“Maxie,” Cerebros sighed, “Your spike is so good inside me,” He lifted his hips and let Max catch a glimpse of his spike, soaked with lubricant, “And you get me so wet,” Cerebros frame shook and he giggled at the intense color that dashed across Max’s face. “I could ride this nice, thick spike all day.”

“Frag, Cerebros, Red- _ mmph!”  _ Fort Max bit down on his lip as Red Alert suddenly slammed into his ceiling node, charge shooting through his system. His servos gripped at the berth sheets, unsure of what else to do and not wanting to interfere with his two conjunxes. His massive frame gave a harsh shudder as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

One coordinated motion had him tipping over. Cerebros bouncing up then taking Max’s spike to the hilt, Red’s spike jabbing at his ceiling node, they had Max throwing his helm back in a hard overload. Cerebros cried out in his own overload, digits grabbing at Max’s plating as he felt himself being pumped full of hot transfluid, feeling his plating swell and the excess fluids dripping out from him. Cerebros kept bouncing on Max’s spike, forcing as much transfluid into his valve as he could, reveling in the way he knew it made Max’s valve clench around Red’s spike. Red Alert hit his climax shortly after, transfluid coating Max’s oversensitive valve walls.

Cerebros drew his hips up and off of Max’s spike, and Red moved out from between the larger mech’s trembling thighs. Cerebros stole a kiss from Max, something he hadn’t gotten to do while Red was hogging his lips.

“Did you like that?” He asked, digits tracing indents on Max’s plating.

“It was… Yeah, yes, I liked it.” He laughed. “If you two wouldn’t mind then… maybe we can do something like that again some other time?” His words weren’t exactly certain, neither was his processor. He already felt like he was asking too much.

“Whatever you want, Maxie,” Cerebros nuzzled into Max’s plating, settling down on the side opposite to Red, “Whatever you want.”


End file.
